


Hopelessly devoted to you

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [14]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up Talk, Engagement, Getting Back Together, Hurt, Loss of Trust, M/M, Party, The Talk, mentions of Klaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are invited to Santana's and Brittany's engagement-party. Sebastian tries to figure out if Santana's right and he should ask Blaine out. So he offered to be the designated driver to not cloud his judgement with alcohol. Instead, his heart breaks when he sees to boys leave the room hand in hand: Kurt and Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very creative weekend. I updated most of my works and got rid of some spelling mistakes and I finished 2 brand new chapters!
> 
> In this chapter, I included the choice you made on my Instagram: Blaine runs into one of the ex-ND-members - Rachel or Kurt? You chose: Both (literally 50:50), so here we have both. Kurt has a slightly bigger part, though, but that will change in one of the next chapters where we'll meet the two of them again. Enjoy :)

There’s a knock on his door when he ties his tie. “Just a second!”, he yells. He smooths out his suit. The knock gets a little more persistent. He rolls his eyes and mumbles “Alright, alright, I’m coming…”. He opens the door to reveal Sebastian leaning against the door frame.

“You ready to go, Killer?”

“Yeah, I just need my shoes, come in.” He turns around and goes towards his closet.

“And socks…”

“What?”

“You also need socks, it’s only April, Blaine, it’s still cold.”

Blaine scrunches his nose and turns around while he’s grabbing his loafers. “I hardly wear socks in winter, Sebastian, only if there’s snow and I need to wear my winter boots. And see?” He points to the window. “No snow – no socks.”

Sebastian raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, whatever you say, just don’t complain later when your feet are freezing off…”

Blaine puts on his shoes and takes one last look into the mirror before facing Sebastian: “How do I look?”

Sebastian watches him with a small smile and _Is that fondness in his eyes?_

__

“You look fabulous. Not that there is any outfit that is not flattering on you…”, he winks and Blaine blushes, grabbing his keys and his phone.

“Thank you… let’s go.”

They make their way out to the Dalton parking lot and slip into Sebastian’s Mercedes. The radio is playing softly as the trees rush by. Suddenly, Sebastian hits the breaks and Blaine is pressed into his safety belt.

“Sebastian, what the hell? What’s wrong? Did we kill a bunny?”

“What is that around your neck?”

Blaine looks at him confused, then looks down at his tie. “What do you mean, it’s a tie?”

Sebastian’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Yeah, I see that. Why?”

Blaine is even more confused now. “Sebastian, I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s a formal event, so I chose to wear a suit and tie. Hell, you wear a tie.”

“When did you give up on the bowties?”

Blaine’s eyes snap up to meet Sebastian’s: “Who says I gave up on them? I didn’t give up on them. It’s just with Dalton making me wear a tie as part of the uniform, I kind of grew accustomed to it, I guess. Plus, “, he tries to resolve the tension, “bowties are kind of ridiculous, don’t you think? Maybe I outgrew them.” He laughs half-heartedly.

Sebastian starts the car again and looks straight ahead at the road. “I like the bowties. I think they are adorable and show how special you are.”

Blaine sits there a little dumb-folded. _He likes the bowties?_ “You do?”

Sebastian smiles at him. “I do. You should’ve worn one. Who cares what others think about the way you dress?”

A smile creeps onto Blaine’s face. “Well, it’s too late now to turn around and I kind of like this tie with this suit. But I’ll make sure to wear a bowtie for our next movie night.”

Sebastian smirks: “You mean only a bowtie?”

That earns him a slap on his arm and a stern look. _Idiot._ “I gave you an inch and you’ll take a mile.”

Sebastian just laughs.

An hour later the engagement-party is in full swing. Sebastian is standing next to Santana, nursing some non-alcoholic beer while Blaine is on the improvised dance floor with Marley, Sam, Brittany and Tina – the latter darting him malignant glances.

“What’s with her?”, Santana sneers.

“Well, apparently I’m a pure evil demon only out to corrupt poor Blaine Anderson”, he snorts.

Santana looks at him. “This is ridiculous. Look at you, you’re a pawn from hell, at most. No demon who wants to be taken seriously would wind up with a haircut like yours.”

“You’re one to know, Satan.”

She grins at him. The fall silent for a while, watching the group trying what seems like remembering a certain choreography to the song that’s playing.

“So, what about you, Loverboy? Already made a move on Young Gene Kelly here?”

Now that she says it, _Blaine kind of looks like Gene Kelly when he was younger…_

“I’m working on it.”

“Working on it? What’s there to work on?”

She turns her body towards him. Her body is wrapped in satin as red as her lipstick and her hair is in a loose braid.

“You know, you look stunning tonight. Brittany really is a lucky girl.”

“I’m the lucky one and don’t try to distract me with compliments. How hard can it be to ask someone out who is drooling over you like he is?”

Sebastian frowns and takes another sip: “Yeah, just that he’s not drooling over me, S. And I really don’t know what I’m feeling, anyways.”

The bell rings and Santana moves to open it: “Saved by the bell, quite literally.”

Sebastian downs the rest of his beer, tears away his eyes from the group dancing and makes his way towards the kitchen. _Being the designated driver sucks…_

Blaine can feel the sweat on his forehead, but he couldn’t care less. There’s “I saw her standing there” by the Beatles playing and he’s dancing and singing and celebrating with some of his best friends. With Nationals next weeks, he realizes now how stressed he was, and it feels so good to unwind for a little.

_“So how could I dance with another_

_Ooh, when I saw her standing there?”_

Tina and he are screaming the lyrics into each other’s faces.

_“Oh, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long_

_I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another_

_Ooh, since I saw her standing there.”_

Blaine spins on his heel – and stops dead in his tracks. Through the door into living room are coming two familiar faces: One framed by long, dark brown hair with big brown eyes. One with porcelain skin and blue eyes. Blue eyes that catch his from across the room. Blaine doesn’t know why he didn’t see that coming. _Of course, Rachel and Kurt would be invited, Santana lives with them for God’s sake._

The thought he might meet them here, however, never really crossed his mind. There was so much to do before Nationals, extra-practice and assignments, and the engagement came out of the blue, anyway.

After what felt like minutes of staring at each other, Kurt starts to make his way across the room. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, that’s not good._ What should he do? He can’t very well run away. _Smile, Blaine, just smile…_

And then, Kurt is standing in front of him, Rachel in tow.

“Blaine!”, she squeals and throws herself into his arms.

“Hey, Rach”, he says but keeps looking at Kurt. He just looks down at her when he feels her pull away. “Hey, look at you, you got a haircut!” He threads his fingers softly through her loose curls and smiles warmly. “I really like it!”

“Yeah, you know, I figured new city, new me, right?” She smiles back. “How are you? Are those private school boys treating you right? You should really call more! Oh my God, Mercedes? Bye, Blaine!”

And with that, she’s gone, leaving Blaine alone with Kurt in the middle of the dance floor. He looks up at Kurt.

“Hey”, he says softly.

“Hey” is the response he gets. It’s awkward and strange, Kurt and he had their fights, but never ever did it feel so uncomfortable between them.

“So, umm, how’s New York?”

Kurt smiles. “Ah, you know, brimming and busy but beautiful.”

He scrapes the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure…”

“How’s school?”

“Umm, a lot, you know. We got Nationals next week in San Francisco and Sebastian and Hunter are doing their best to whip us into shape.” He laughs. “You know that Hunter used to go to military school? I think he picked up some things from there, he’s really like a drill sergeant. And Sebastian was probably born with the urge to drill people until they do as he says…” He looks back at Kurt and sees the tension that seems to have seeped into his features. “Well, anyways, yeah, it’s been good. I started looking at colleges and after next week, I’ll truly focus on that.”

Kurt frowns: “I thought you wanted to go to New York and apply for NYADA?”

Blaine lowers his gaze. “Well, yeah, that too. That’s, umm, definitely a plan. But, you know, there are a lot of great schools in this country, some of them in New York but, well, others, umm, somewhere else.” He breathes out. “I don’t know, nothing is decided yet.”

“But I thought New York was your dream?”

“No, Kurt, New York was **_your_** dream.” _That came out a little harsher than intended…_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. New York is a dream; I just want to make sure I am aware of my options here. But like I said, nothing has been decided.”

The fall silent for a few seconds.

“Listen, Blaine, I wanted to talk to you about, umm, the last time we talked. On the phone. I… I shouldn’t have said what I said. Not like I did. It’s just that the news of you transferring were, umm, kind of unexpected and you know how I am. I usually don’t take my time to calm down and think things through when I should. I don’t even know why I was so angry.” He laughs shortly. “I think I – oof“ and in that moment a particular big dance move from someone behind Blaine has him tumbling forwards, right into Kurt’s chest. He can catch himself by grabbing Kurt’s arms, but he ends up inches away from his ex-boyfriend’s face.

“I, umm, I am sorry…”, he breathes when the smell of Kurt cologne hits his nostrils. He doesn’t let go of his hold.

“It’s okay…”, Kurt says and smiles a small smile. “You maybe want to go talk somewhere quiet? On the terrace maybe?”

Blaine can't do nothing but nod when Kurt takes his hand and together, they make their way towards the door separating the party inside from the garden.

Sebastian feels nauseous and if the bottle in his hand was made of anything softer than glass, it would be smashed by now, that’s how hard he is gripping it. On his way back to the kitchen he ran into the older blond cheerleader, Quinn he thinks, and they started talking about colleges because she started at Yale – one of his father’s preferred choices for Sebastian. When she excused herself to go to the bathroom and Sebastian came back to the living room, he saw them: Blaine and Kurt. Talking. Smiling. _This can’t be happening…_

Then he saw Blaine stumble and – literally – fall into Kurt’s arms. Saw the way he looked up at him. And then, Kurt took Blaine’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world and Sebastian couldn’t do anything but see them disappear into the crowd of dancing people. The nausea gets worse and he feels like throwing up. _This can’t be happening; Blaine can’t do this…_

Pictures of his tear-stained shirt flash in front of his eyes, the feeling of a sob rippling through Blaine’s small body, the pain in his voice, how he held on to him. Then there are flashes of coffee dates, Blaine’s laugh, Blaine dancing on furniture, Blaine snuggled close watching a movie. When Sebastian comes back to his senses, he can’t see them anywhere. He looks down at the bottle of non-alcoholic beer in his hand and slams it down at the table next to him. He needs something stronger than this. _Something much stronger…_

Half an hour and 2 glasses of whiskey and 3 shots of tequila with a dude with a mohawk later, he doesn’t feel better but he feels number. It’s just then that Usher’s “Yeah” starts playing and _dancing sounds like an amazing idea._ On the way to the dance floor he crashes into a flash of red.

“Santana!”, he exclaims. “You, dear bride-to-be, are dancing with me now”, he purrs into her ear and pulls her flush against his body before moving his hand down to her lower back.

He loses himself in her sweet perfume, the movement of her hips and how her arms wind up around his neck. At some point, he even closes his eyes and lets his head sink down on her shoulder. _She’s so warm…_

“Hey, Snugglepants!”

“Ouch!”, he yells when she grabs a chunk of hair and drags his head up.

“Are you drunk? How are you drunk? Weren’t you supposed to drive Blaine and yourself back to Dalton?”

He tries to pull her close again, he’d do anything to have a warm, small body close to him now…

“Blaine is not coming with me.”

Santana looks confused. “What do you mean, he’s not coming with you? Who else needs to go to Outback, Ohio, but you two?”

Sebastian can taste bile in his mouth: “Blaine will go home with Kurt and they will get back together, and I will feel awful and it’s your fault!”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I saw them leave together.”

“When?”

“Don’t know. A while ago.”

“Well, I saw Blaine just a few minutes ago looking for you.”

Sebastian snorts. _Probably just to say that he’s leaving with Princess Gayface… again._

“Okay, first of all”, she tugs him towards the couch, “you sit down here and I will get you some water. Stay here, Smythe.”

His head was spinning and his nausea even worse. He was really out of shape since he stopped going to Scandals. _Oh oh…_

“Here, drink this.” Santana says and pushes a glass of water in his hand. “Drink or I’ll make you, be warned. Gosh, you’re pathetic, you know that? Look, I’ll go find Blaine, see if he’s sober enough to drive you two back. Don’t move until I’m back.”

Yeah, no problem there… He couldn’t move if he wanted to, the world suddenly spinning too fast and it takes all of his self-control not to vomit on the carpet. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the couch.

“Just think about it.” Kurt pleads and Blaine nods. He doesn’t know what to say. Suddenly, the patio door swings open.

“Hey Hobbit, your Preppy got drunk off his ass, can you please get him out of here?”

Blaine furrows his brows: “Sebastian?”

“Sebastian is here?”, Kurt says.

“Yeah, I invited him. My party, remember? Now, can we stop discussing my guest list and get him out of here?”

The three of them make their way back inside. “I don’t understand, Sebastian promised to be the designated driver tonight. Who should drive us home now?”

Santana side-glances at him: “What about you?”

Blaine shakes his head: “I’m nowhere near drunk but I had at least 3 drinks, I can’t drive anymore.”

“I could drive you”, Kurt offers.

Blaine looks at him. “I can’t ask you to drive all the way to Westerville and back.”

“It’s okay, really. I didn’t have anything to drink tonight and what else do you want to do? Call a cab? That would cost a fortune.”

Santana points at the couch: “I don’t care how you do it but there he is. Make sure he doesn’t throw up on the carpet. Hey, Fievel, wake up! You’re leaving.”

Sebastian hardly moves. It takes Blaine, Kurt and Puck to maneuver him to his feet, out of Brittany’s house and down to the backseat of Kurt’s car. They’ll just get Sebastian’s car tomorrow.

The drive back to Dalton is relatively uneventful and silent. They somehow manage to help Sebastian up the stairs and into his room. The lay him down on his bed, Blaine takes off his shoes and grabs a bucket (just in case) and a bottle of water. Then, they leave Sebastian’s room.

“Will he be alright?”, Kurt asks.

“Yeah, sure.”, Blaine sighs. “I just don’t get why, you know? If he wanted to have a few drinks, we could’ve talked about that and I would’ve stuck to coke and non-alcoholic beer, no big deal. But this? I don’t get it.”

It’s silent for a minute.

“Thank you, Kurt, for bringing us here.”

Kurt just shrugs.

“It’s okay.” He hesitates. “You want to come back with me? The party isn’t over yet. You could sleep over at my place…”

Blaine sighs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. But thank you.”

“Oh, okay.” Kurt sounds disappointed but worrying about that right now is pretty low on his list. “Well, then I should probably head back. Bye, Blaine…” He waves. Blaine smiles at him.

“Bye, Kurt.”

Blaine turns around towards Sebastian’s door. _Where was the bottle of Advil again? He has a weird feeling of déjà-vu..._

“Oh, Blaine?” Blaine turns his head and sees Kurt standing on the stairs. “You’ll think about what we talked about, right?”

Blaine nods. “Sure.” Then he enters Sebastian’s room and closes the door again. He tries to be as silent as possible when he goes to Sebastian’s bathroom, grabs the bottle of pills and tries to find his way to Sebastian’s bed in the darkness.

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian just grunts.

“Sebastian, I need you to take this.” He pushes a pill between Sebastian’s lips and lets him sip on the bottle of water afterwards. He gently pushes the hair out of the other boy’s face.

“What went wrong, Sebastian? Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to drink, I could’ve driven us back.”

“You were busy…”, Sebastian mumbles half-awake.

“Busy with what?”

“Making doe-eyes at Hummel… couldn’t stand that you’re that desperate that you’re willing to go back to him.”

“I… I was not. Whatever you think you saw, Seb, it was not what it looked like…”

Sebastian just makes a noise. _This doesn’t make sense right now…_

Blaine gets up. “Sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning…”

When he opens the door to go to his own room, he hears Sebastian murmur: “Are you mad at me?”

Blaine sighs deeply but turns his head in the direction where Sebastian is laying: “I’m not mad at you. Confused, disappointed and sad, yes. But we’ll talk about that when you’re awake. Go to sleep now.”

Silence fills the room until Sebastian turns in his bed and says: “Goodnight, B.”

“Goodnight, Seb”, he says and leaves the room.


	2. Next work: Going back to Hogwarts

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

Summary:

The Glee/ Harry Potter-crossover I was so excited to write about: It kind of became more painful than I intended it to be - but I can just write about what I feel now.

Blaine dreams about going to Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw and his boyfriend Sebastian is a Slytherin. It shouldn't work but it does. All is fun and games until it's not and Blaine receives a message that breaks his heart. Multi-chapter. Please check the trigger-warning, this will most likely hurt a lot.

[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853550)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel). Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:
> 
> 1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.
> 
> 2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.
> 
> 3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.
> 
> I'll try to include them as good as I can! We're 1 week away from Nationals and that also means one week away from a few big, big choices for these boys. Head to my story-highlight now to help me decide on some of them :)


End file.
